So just text me
by Moves Like Hagrid
Summary: Mr Condor gives McKenzie falls and So Random phones each so they can text venting to someone. Sonny and Chad are texting their unknown friend and they start to fall for them. I suck at summaries. Story better than summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. New Phone

**Thanks for the nice reviews on my last story:] hehe. Erm, yeah. Anyway, I think this is gonna be a multi-chapter. :] Oh and also, i came up with the name of the story from "Catch Me." By Demi Lovato, you know where it goes 'So just catch me.' Yeah, i changed it to text instead, you see what i did there? ;] aha, you'll get it when you read the story, haha anyway... Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything :[**

**

* * *

**

**So just text me.**

**SPOV**

I was woken up by the sound of my mooing phone. I groggily answered it and looked at the caller ID. It was Tawni. "Yes, Tawni." I said sleepily with my eyes still closed.

"Well that's no way to speak to a friend is it?" Tawni mumbled. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry Tawni, I've only just woken up." I sighed.

"Oh right, anyway. Come to work NOW, Mr Condor has big news."

"Okay, ok. I'm coming now.." I sighed.

"HURRY!" Tawni exclaimed before slamming the phone down. I got out of bed and walked straight to my bathroom. I took my clothes off and hopped into the shower. After 15 minutes I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I picked out my clothes, I put on my purple jumper which had a black heart and an arrow going through it. I quickly put on my black leggings and slipped on my black heels. Today I felt cosy but sophisticated. Then I grabbed my black necklace and some bangles and quickly put them on. I couldn't be bothered to do anything else to my hair and it dried straight anyway, so I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

I was driving along the streets of Los Angeles and decided to turn on the radio, and one of my favourite songs started playing, it was a Jonas Brothers one, I love their music – it's so amazing! They are cool & I have a bit of a crush on Joe too. But anyway, Paranoid started playing and I was driving and singing along as the wind blew in my hair.

_I make the most of all the stress__  
__I try to live without regrets__  
__But I'm about to break a sweat__  
__I'm freakin' out__  
__It's like a poison in my brain__  
__It's like a fog that blurs the scene__  
__It's like a vine I can't untangle__  
__I'm freakin' out_

_Every time I turn around__  
__Something don't feel right__  
__Just might be paranoid__  
__I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split__  
__Can someone stop the noise?_

_I don't know what it is,__  
__but I just don't fit__  
__I'm paranoid_

_I take the necessary steps__  
__to get some air into my chest__  
Can't hear the thoughts inside my head  
__I'm still freaking out__  
__That's why my ex is still my ex__  
__I never trust a word she says__  
__I'm runnin' all the background checks__  
__And she's freaking out_

_Every time I turn around, something's just not right_

_Just might be paranoid__  
__I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split__  
__Can someone stop the noise?__  
__I don't know what it is__  
__But i just don't fit__  
__Consider me destroyed__  
__I don't know how to act cause I lost my head__  
__I must be paranoid (must be paranoid)__  
__and I never thought it would come to this__  
__I'm paranoid_

_Stuck in a room of starring faces__  
__I'm caught in a nightmare cant wake up__  
__If you hear my cry, running through her streets__  
__I'm about to freak__  
__Come on rescue me_

_Just might be paranoid__  
__Yeah__  
__I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split__  
__Can someone stop the noise? (can someone stop the noise)__  
__I don't know what it is__  
__but i just don't fit__  
__Consider me destroyed (considered me destroyed)__  
__I don't know how to act__  
__'Cause i lost my head__  
__I must be paranoid (must be paranoid)__  
__I never thought it would come to this__  
__I'm paranoid_

By the time the song finished I reached Condor Studios, I got out of the car and locked it then walked inside to the canteen. When I walked in I noticed everyone was talking, Tawni noticed and came running over to me. "Sonny, Sonny. Guess what?" She said not being able to stand still.

"What?" I smiled lightly and yawned.

"Mr Condor-." She was cut off by Mr Condor speaking.

"Good morning, everyone." He said jollily.

"Good morning!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Well as you know, I have EXCITING news! Marshall and I decided that you're all teenagers-."

"Yeah, no kidding." Portlyn chuckled, and then looked around to see if anyone was laughing.

"Portlyn, you're fired." Mr Condor said dead on. Some people were shocked and some people snickered and giggled and some were just smiles, like Chad. "Anyway, as I was saying. You're all teenagers and sometimes teenagers don't always tell people their problems, so what we're doing is. We're giving you a cell phone each and there's a number already on the phone and you can text it and tell them your problems and they can text you too. You can't tell each other who you are, because that's the beauty of it. You must give each other advice and be there for them when they are sad. So if you'd like to come and get a phone from the box, please don't be shy."

Everyone rushed up to the box and grabbed a phone and stared at them in awe. I reached into the box and pulled out a cute yellow flip-up phone. I admired it then I flipped it up, it was so right for me. Once everybody had got their phones Mr Condor hushed everyone and began to speak again, "So, you've all got your phones oh and by the way, you don't need chargers because they're like... I dunno, but there's something in them so they don't need charging. So have fun, and remember don't tell each other who you are." And with that he walked out. I walked up to Tawni and she had a pink phone and she squealed, "Oh my gosh! Isn't this awesome?" A grin formed on my face.

"Yeah! I'm gonna text them now!" I giggled.

"Okay, see you later Sonny." She smiled.

"Bye, Tawni." I wandered off down the halls. I turned my phone on, as soon as it turned on I received a text, "Ooooh, my first text." I squealed, I clicked the open message button and it read:

_Hey, _

_I guess we have to talk then, so here's the first message.._

_Hi.. _

_-Friend_

Aww, he/she seemed sweet. I wonder who they could be. I hit the reply button and started to type a message.

_Heyy:]_

_Aww, you seem sweet. Are you a boy or a girl? _

_And how are you? :]_

_-Buddy;]_

I hit the send button, and then walked to my dressing room. I saw that there was a coffee machine there. I got a cappuccino and flopped on the sofa and then the phone buzzed.

_Aww thanks i don't get that often.._

_And i'm a boy. Wbu? Et je suis bon, et toi? ;]_

I laughed, so this guy could speak French. How cute.

_Ohh so you speak French then? :]_

_Je suis une fille et je suis bon merci. :]_

_Et je pense que nous devrions nous _

_donner des surnoms au lieu de ami _

_et copain. Comment à son sujet ?:]_

_xxx_

I had a feeling it was going to be fun, and I said, "I am a girl and I am good thank you. And I think that we should give us nicknames instead of friend and buddy. How about it?" **(A/N: I don't know if the French is correct, I used a translator.) **My phone buzzed again.

_Yeah, sure! I'm gonna give you a nickname... and it's gonna be..._

_Princess Bubblehead :]_

_Xxx_

Wow... this guy was sweet and funny... but he lacked creativity. Haha.

_Princess Bubblehead? Really... _

_Well that means I'm going to call you..._

_Doctor Cheesecrisp Cheek. :] xxx_

I clicked send and rolled over the couch and smiled, I could see myself being best friends with this guy. I could just tell we were going to get along.

* * *

OMG guise. Haha, how'd you like it? Next chapter... gonna be in her texting buddies POV. Until next time... friends:]

R&R ;]


	2. We could be best friends

**Omggg, hai guise:] Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to a Green Day concert. I went out at 4.30 and got back at like 11.58 lmao. But I'm tired now. Its Friday tomorrow... which means its only Thursday D: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :]**

**Disclaimer: still nothing... D:**

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

I was at home, lying on my bed with this phone in my hand. Mr Condor gave them us for some reason, so we can text an unknown friend about things we're upset about. It's weird, but I'm not too bothered. This 'friend' I was texting seemed cool at least, she could speak French & seemed kind and smart. I called her Princess Bubblehead which I know, is really lame. But hers was worse, it was Mr Cheesecrisp Cheek. We had been texting for over two hours. We really got along well. My phone buzzed and I clicked the open button and read the message.

_**Yo, Cheesecrisp.**_

_**Wanna play truth or dare?**_

_**-Bubblehead.**_

A smile formed on my face, I loved truth or dare. I was never afraid of anything. I started to reply back.

_**Haha, Bubbledhead you're on. ;]**_

_**I go first. Truth or Dare? :D**_

_**-Cheesecrisp.**_

After I sent the message, I got up off my bed and went in the shower for about 15-20 minutes, I washed my hair & I conditioned it. Yes, I like to have shiny hair. I got out of the shower quickly dried myself off and put on some sweat pants and a hoodie. I walked back to where my phone was and saw that I had 1 new message it read:

_**Truth buddy :]**_

_**-Bubblehead**_

_**-x**_

_**Aww , you're so boring. D:**_

_**Haha, ermmm. How old were you when you had your first kiss? :]**_

_**-Cheesecrisp**_

_**-x**_

_**14 wbu? :]**_

_**-Bubblehead**_

_**-x**_

_**13 brother. ;)**_

_**-Cheesecrisp**_

_**-x**_

_**Show off. D:**_

_**-Bubblehead**_

_**-x**_

_**Haha, it meant nothing really. She liked me **_

_**So I just did it cause I felt sorry for her :]**_

_**-Cheesecrisp**_

_**-x**_

_**Did she ever find out?**_

_**-Bubblehead**_

_**-x**_

_**Ye... wasn't pretty.**_

_**She cried for 2 years. :| **_

_**-Cheesecrisp**_

_**-x**_

_**O_o o dear. Must've been in love then ;]**_

_**-Bubblehead**_

_**-x **_

_**Well we we're only 13, **_

_**She didn't know what love was. **_

_**Neither, did I. I guess.. **_

_**-Cheesecrisp.**_

Wow, how did we get from truth or dare to talking about my first kiss? Haha, but I wasn't really bothered. We carried on for about another 2 hours or so.

_**Well do you now?**_

_**-Bubblehead**_

_**-x**_

_**Well... yeah I guess.**_

_**I swear I'm in love right now. **_

_**She just makes me so happy when I'm around her..**_

_**-Cheesecrisp**_

_**-x**_

_**Same here buddy.**_

_**I've been in love with this guy since the day we met. **_

_**He's amazing.**_

_**I wish he was mine...**_

_**But he likes sluts :/**_

_**-Bubblehead**_

_**-x**_

_**Well whoever he is, he's probably a dick.**_

'_**Cause you seem like the nicest person I've ever met.**_

_**We could be best friends.**_

_**It feels like you're the only who cares.**_

_**No-one cares about me, not even my family D:**_

_**-Cheesecrisp**_

We could be best friends. She's the only one who cares. It was nice to talk to someone who actually cared about my feelings, the only person that ever did.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwww. Has some sadness in here. Awww D: Haha, i hoped you liked this chapter. Reviews, ways to make it better, what should happen next. Go ahead!**

**I hoped you liked it again.. Haha, R&R. Oh and Btw yesterday morning when i looked at my e-mail i saw that lots of people had favourited and that stuff. Yeah, hahaha. Yeah i'll update tomorrow. & I'm sorry it's so short. Haha Byeeeeee :]**

**xxx**


	3. Call your buddy

**Heyyy guys :D here's the next chapter, I'm gonna make it longer this time! :D I had writers block towards the end so I just decided to finish it off. But here you go. :] & thanks for the lovely reviews oh & about Chad making fun of himself, I didn't notice it until I saw your reviews. Haha, I guess that makes it better:] Oh & who's excited about the world cup? :D what country would you like to win? Personally, for me.. England, mostly because I live in England :D Haha, anyways. Enjoy this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE. LOLjk. :[**

**-x**

**SPOV**

The next morning it was 7.30 am. The alarm had gone; I groaned and hit the snooze button. I rolled out of bed and crashed onto the floor. I was so tired I didn't even care that now I had a headache because when I fell out of my bed I hit my head on the bedside table. I couldn't be bothered to get up and go to work today, but I had to cause Mr Condor had an announcement & it was probably about the phones or someone was getting fired. Either way, I had to go to work.

I stood up. Looked around the room and yawned & stretched at the same time. I made my way to the shower and quickly showered for about 15 minutes then I got changed into a light, peach/brown dress on with red roses on it and slipped on some cute light brown flip flops. I curled my hair so it lightly draped over my shoulders. I applied some mascara and blusher then grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

-x

I was driving in my car, humming along to the radio when the person on the radio said, "Okay guys that was Ignorance by Paramore. Next up is a song for... Princess Bubblehead." I stopped the car, to prevent crashing with my frozen figure. "It is dedicated by Doctor Cheesecrisp cheek. He said, 'Dear, bubblehead. I dunno if you're gonna listen to the radio but whatever. I just wanna dedicate this song to say thank you for being there for me last night. You're my best friend, and we have loads in common. This isn't a sad song; it's just about how much we're alike and how we know each other. You are awesome. You rock buddy.' Well bubblehead if you're watching this, sounds like you're the bestest best friend in the world. Haha, One & the same everybody."

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la_

_You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock the word premiere  
We're more alike than anybody can ever tell (ever tell)  
Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even think  
But we can get out, let loose, and LOL (LOL)_

_It may seems cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I've got you back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're__**one and the same**__!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_One in the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One in the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, The perfect team  
Shaking at the scene  
We're one in the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I'm kind of like you  
You're kind of like me  
We write same song  
in different key  
It's got a rhythm that you and can get along (get along)_

_It may seems cliché for me to wanna say  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got you back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
__**We're one and the same**__!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're something more than momentary  
Cuz we're one  
Yeah, yeah…  
Cuz we're one  
Yeah, yeah…  
We're anything but ordinary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
One and the same  
Hey! Hey!_

The song finished, and I was singing along. I can't believe whoever the guy was actually did that. He was so sweet, I actually couldn't wait to meet this guy.

-x

I arrived at Condor Studios and walked into the cafeteria like I did yesterday morning, but Mr Condor was already talking he said, "So how is everyone enjoying their new buddies?" He grinned. Everyone cheered and nodded their heads or clapping.

"Okay, calm down. So me and Marshall had an idea. We decided today you could call your texting pal." Suddenly there was a sea of 'Ooohs' & 'Ahhhs'. Mr Condor chuckled before carrying on with is sentence. "Haha, anyway. In your phones when you call someone there is a special device. This disguises your voice so the other person can't tell who they are speaking to. Oh and don't worry about credit, 'cause it's on contract. Unlimited texts and minutes so don't worry. Anyway, have fun and work hard. Bye." And with that, he walked out of the room. I walked over to Tawni, Nico, Grady & Zora who we're all discussing it.

"Hey, guys!" I said with a yawn.

"Hey Sonny!" Grady said cheerfully.

"Yooo, Son-nay" Nico said cooly.

"Hi, Sonny!" Zora smiled.

"Heyyyyy Sonny!" Tawni said excitedly.

I giggled, "Hey guys.. So what do you think of the calling your buddy thing."

"Omigosh. I think it's awesome. I can't wait to talk to her!" Tawni squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Her?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She smiled, "She's into all the same stuff that I'm into. Shopping, talking about boys, manicures, make-overs and O.M.G, guess what?" She grinned.

"What?" Zora said, getting annoyed by now.

"She likes, coco moco coco!" She squealed.

"Oh wow Tawni! Sounds like you've met you're best friend." I smiled.

"Too right!" She said, running off. We all watched her leave until Nico spoke up.

"Well.. That was, weird..." We all nodded our heads and there was an awkward silence for a moment. "Well. I have a new idea for a sketch so I think I'm going to go back to my dressing room and write it up." I lied. I just needed to get out of this awkwardness.

"Oh, okay. See you later, Sonny." The rest said.

I quickly legged it out of the cafeteria. I was running down the halls when I bumped into none other than Chad Dylan Pooper. He thinks he's so cool because his show is number 1 and his ego is huge and I _hate_ him. I hate his sparkly blue his and his gorgeous blonde hair and his... I sighed; I couldn't deny it any longer. I was _in love_ with him. Even though I knew it since the day I met him and the days before that. I used to watch Mackenzie falls; I still had the poster of him that was on my wall when I lived in Wisconsin. Hell, I put it up on my wall when I moved to L.A. I know that sounds really creepy, but it's true. Anyway, as I was saying. I had bumped into Chad in the hallway. I put on a fake frown, pretending to be annoyed with Chad. But on the inside my heart was bouncing and my brain was saying, "Kiss me, kiss me now!"

"Watch where you're going Chad!" I glared at him.

"Woaah, Sonny. Cranky much?" He seemed shocked, I immediately felt bad.

"No. Just force of habit." I sighed.

"Oh okay." He smiled awkwardly.

"Well.. I better go then.." I felt really awkward by now. Before I could walk away he grabbed my arm. I felt a rush of electricity go through me. "Sonny, wait." He said softly. I couldn't help but get lost in his deep blue eyes. I was frightened but excited for what was about to happen next.

"Um... Sonny?" I nodded my head slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-yes."

"Um, would you like to umm.." I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable, I was wondering what had gotten into him. "Go on a date with me?" He blurted out. I stopped dead in my tracks, I was frozen. He waved his hand in front of me. "Um... Sonny? Earth to Sonny." I quickly snapped out of my trance. I couldn't believe what just happened. He asked me out. The one I have loved for 3 years. Chad. Chad Cooper. CHAD DYLAN FREAKIN' COOPER JUST ASKED ME OUT. I screamed in my head.

"Umm, yeah Chad. I'm fine." I smiled. He sighed with relief.

"Oh good. So umm, would you?" He gave an awkward smile. Oh man, he was so cute when he did that. "Yeah sure, I'd love to." I grinned widely. His eyes lightened up and his eyes went back to his bright blue colour they normally were. "Really? I thought you hated me." My eyes widened.

"Oh My God. No way Chad. I could never hate you." I smiled.

"So I guess it's a date then?"

"Yeah sure. What time." I smiled a soft smile.

"I'll pick you up at 8." He winked and walked off down the hall. I was so happy, I couldn't even move. I happy danced down the hall towards my dressing room. I got out my phone and decided to text Cheesecrisp.

_**DUUUDE, OMG.**_

_**We're going on a date, me and **_

_**My crush are going on a date :DDD**_

_**WOOOOO. OMG hahaha.**_

_**Text back buddy.**_

_**-Bubblehead.**_

I'm not even gonna be able to sleep tonight. I was so happy.

-x

**WOOO. This chapter is longer. Hehe, hoped you liked it. I'm sorry I posted kind of late. I usually take my time writing the chapters. :] Anyway, what about the song? Did I choose the right song for it? It was the only song I could think of that would suit their relationship :] & give me ideas for the next chapter, for the date and how I can write it without making it too obvious who they are texting. :] & Who was happy, who was sad with the big brother result? Did you like Rachael, did you hate her? Personally, I kind of liked her. I didn't like her at first, but she seemed sweet. But that's just me. Haha wbu? :'] Anyways, please R&R and favourite oh and follow me on twitter if you have it, it's adoringjoseph :] me likes Joe Jonas, haha. :] and if you have tumblr, follow that to its: www. hellolouisa . tumblr . com :] Okay. I'm done now. BYEEEEE. xxx**


	4. Facebook status

**Hi guys**** Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a ton of homework. D: Geography assessment. And i been out today. I did like 8 pages on it :] Btw i might not have much time to update the next few days cause ive got loads of homework, maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday will be the next update xD Ok, no distractions! Okay, enjoy :]**

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

Wow. Just, wow. I couldn't believe Sonny said yes to going on a date with me. I thought she was gonna laugh in my face and say no. I've got a really good night planned for her. I walked back to my dressing room and collapsed on my chair. I was so tired, I saw my phone on the table and grabbed it to see if Bubblehead had texted me. 1 new message. I clicked the open button and started to read.

_**DUUUDE, OMG.**_

_**We're going on a date, me and **_

_**My crush are going on a date :DDD**_

_**WOOOOO. OMG hahaha.**_

_**Text back buddy.**_

_**-Bubblehead.**_

My eyes widened, I couldn't be texting Sonny.. Could I? I mean, she didn't act like Sonny. But she is an actress. I tried to shake it off. I picked up my laptop of the desk and clicked the on button. I waited a few minutes while it turned on. I tapped in my password and lay down on my bed while I waited for everything to load. I quickly went on Facebook to update my status and see if there was anything interesting on there. I quickly typed in a status.

_**Chad Dylan Cooper **__is going on a date with the lovely __**Sonny Monroe ;] xx**_

_I started to scroll the newly updated statuses I rolled my eyes it said._

_**Tawni Hart **__is going shopping... AND PRETTY!_

_I scrolled down the page a bit more and saw Portlyns status it said._

_**Portlyn Maddison **__is going on a date with my crush tonight! WOO. Can't wait._

I sighed a sigh of relief, I was probably texting Portlyn. She's a good actress. I wasn't texting Sonny. I could finally relax knowing that Sonny wasn't the person I have been texting for the past day, or two days however long it has been.

-x

I went home that night and had a shower and decided to get ready for my date with Sonny. I was surprisingly nervous for my date; Chad Dylan Cooper does not get nervous. He is a big man. I smiled to myself in the mirror while ruffling my hair – It was perfectly messy. I decided to put on a plain blue top, some jeans and some random shoes that I wear which goes with everything I wear, I also decided to wear my brown leather jacket. I also put on some cologne that Sonny always said she liked.

As soon as I was ready, I grabbed my car keys and was about to head out the door when my phone rang. Not my normal mobile, I mean the one that Mr Condor gave us. I nervously answered with a, "Hello."

"_**Hey, um. It's Princess Bubblehead (obviously.) But can I have some help, please?" **_Her voice was all high and squeaky, I silently chuckled and spoke back.

"_**Yeah, sure. What's up?"**_

"_**Well... You know I said I'm going on a date tonight?" **_She asked nervously.

"_**Yeah..." **_I said in monotone.

"_**Well, do you have any advice? Cause, I don't go on many dates." **_

"_**You only have to be yourself buddy. You seem like a great girl. If he doesn't like who you are, then it's his loss. You shouldn't change for anybody else." **_I could feel her smiling through the phone. Oh yeah, I can be deep.

"_**Okay, thank you. So much, Cheesecrisp. Means alot, erm, we'll talk later than shall we?"**_

"_**Yeah sure. See ya!" **_ I hung up quickly and rushed out the door.

I listened to the radio while on my way to Sonny. I have to say, there was pretty crap music that they played. I mean come on, the Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber. My pet monkey can sing better than both of them put together... In his sleep **[A/N: Nothing against Jonas and Bieber fans. It's just part of Chad's personality. I actually like the Jonas brothers and Justin Bieber.] **The only good song that they played was How to save a life – The Fray. I sang along to it in the car.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night._

_Had I known, how to save a life._

If I say so myself I was a pretty good singer, I sang the rest of it. Until I reached Sonny's house. Well, more like apartment. I got out of the car and locked the door; I wouldn't want people to steal my car. It's my baby, literally. If I could put it in a buggy, I would. I walked up to where Sonny's apartment was. As I approached it I got more and more nervous by the minute. I slowly knocked on the door, she opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hi Sonny!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

**Hahaa, i decided to leave it there. Again sorry i didn't update yesterday. And sorry i haven't written much, this is basically a filler to get where i wanted them. And i left you wanting the date now. Hahaha. Again, I'm sooooo filled with homework and i wanted this out of the way so i wouldn't feel bad. Yeah, So next update will be either Tuesday or Wednesday. Most likely Wednesday, I'm sorry again D: Okay, please R&R and ideas pleeeeeeeeeeease. :D Okay, byeeee xxx**


	5. The Date

**Heey, here's the next chapter :] Yes, i said it was gonna be on Wednesday but I finished my homework yesterday :D now I'm happy cause i'm free of homework!:D WOO. That means more chapters ;] hehe, anyway. Who's seen Falling for the falls part 2 :O OMG, it's so sweet and cute. I love how they say they're both adorable. Aww. Haha and people if you live in the UK are you going to see Nick Jonas in Les Mis :] i know i am, i can't wait :D Haha, anyway heres your next chap. :]**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

I was just putting my shoes on as Chad knocked on the door. I quickly slipped my stiletto heel on and answered the door. I grinned wildly, I swear he was checking me out but it didn't matter 'cause I was checking him out too – he looked adorable! Not that he doesn't look adorable all the time, cause he does. "Hi Sonny." He said nervously.

"Hi, Chad." I blushed.

"Um. Do you wanna go out now?" He smiled.

"Sure." I grinned wrapping my arm around his.

We walked to the car and he opened the door for me. _Aww what a gentleman. _I smiled at him as he got in the car. "Chad, you're so sweet." His eyes looked like he was on cloud 9, or he saw that I was. Haha. "I have my moments." He shrugged.

"You sure do." I smiled.

"Oh by the way, where I'm taking you I want it to be a surprise so put this blindfold on." He grinned. I gave him a funny look but put the blindfold on anyway. I felt the car start moving, Chad turned the radio on and the only exception – Paramore started to play. I loved this song I started to sing along.

_When I was younger__  
__I saw my daddy cry__  
__And curse at the wind__  
__He broke his own heart__  
__And I watched__  
__As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that__  
__She would never let herself forget__  
__And that was the day that I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love__  
__If it does not exist_

_But darling,__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere__  
__Deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__To make it alone__  
__Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance__  
__And up until now__  
__I had sworn to myself that I'm__  
__Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality__  
__But I can't__  
__Let go of what's in front of me here__  
__I know you're leaving__  
__In the morning, when you wake up__  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing__  
__Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

"Wow." Chad said.

"What?" I smiled.

"You're... a really good singer." I could feel myself blushing.

"Really? Thanks Chad."

"No problem. Oh look we're here now." He said excitedly.

"Oooh. Can I take my blindfold off now?" I hoped, it was getting kinda itchy.

"mm, not quite." He chuckled. I sighed when I heard the car stopping, I heard Chad getting out of the car then opening my door. I grabbed is hand and climbed out and stumbled a bit. "Woops. Be careful there Sonny."

"Okay, can I take the blindfold off now?" He sighed and gave in.

"Sure." I slowly took the blindfold off and the first thing I saw was the beach. It was quiet and it was at night time, it was romantic. "Oh my gosh! Chad, this is so awesome!" I grinned widely and gave him a hug. "Yeah, well. I thought it'd be nice, for just the two of us." He smiled shyly.

"Aww. Well Chad, I really appreciate it." His eyes were really sparkling now in the moonlight.

"Do you wanna walk?" He smiled.

"Yeah sure. Lets take our shoes off." Me and Chad took our shoes off and put them in the back of his car. We started to walk along the beach and there was a long awkward silence between us for a few minutes until I broke the silence. "This is really nice, the stars, the beach and everything." He blushed. "It's nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you usually conceited?" I giggled tapping him on the shoulder lightly. He smiled.

"Not when I'm with you." I blushed crazily.

"Aww, Chad. That's so sweet." I looked down at my feet.

"Well I am Chad Dylan Cooper." He said popping his collar. I kicked sand at him playfully.

"Sonny Monroe.." He said a smile playing on his face. "Did you just kick said at Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I smirked, "Well yes I did." Kicking sand at him again. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what this calls for." He said slowly.

"What?" I stepped closer to him. Suddenley, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and started running, "This!" I was screaming and giggling at the same time. He continued running then he stopped. I realised where we were. Right. By. The. Sea. "NO! Chad."

"Yes Sonny." I could tell he was smirking. Then he moved me in his arms so he was holding me bridal style. "Chad nooo!" I giggled. And in a matter of seconds I was in the water with wet hair and soggy clothes. "This calls for payback." I grinned. Before he could run away, I grabbed his leg and he fell over into the water. I was laughing so hard and so was Chad. He stood up and reached his arm out to help me up. I grabbed it & i was about half way standing up when he let go. I fell splash into the water again. I scowled, "CHAD!" He chuckled.

"Sorry, stand up." He said in between laughs. I stood up slowly and started to walk up the beach with Chad. It was romantic. We talked and talked for hours. I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Chad! It's almost 11. We've been out for hours!" I gasped but I giggled too.

"I'm guessing you need a lift home then?" He grinned. I nodded shyly.

"Kinda..." He took my hand and we started to walk back to the car.

* * *

When we got back to his car I stopped immediately.

"Ermm, Chad?"

"Yes, Sonshine." I blushed but then seriousness overtook my face again.

"Erm, my clothes are soaking." I pointed to my dripping dress and giggled.

"Ahh, doesn't matter the seats are like sponges. They soak up water." He grinned and I laughed at him while getting in the car. "Trust you to get a car like that." He chuckled then started the car. We drove along, singing along to the radio. One point some old man shouted at us for, 'screaming' but we just laughed it off, and it must've been the best date I've ever been on. It felt like years, 10 good long years before I reached my apartment. I was sad to go, but now it was like 23.19.

He walked me to my door. Everything was really awkward until I broke the silence, "I had a really good night Chad." I took his hand and smiled.

"Me too, Sonny. I hope we can do this again sometime." He grinned.

"Yeah, we should." I was feeling really nervous now.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Bye Chad." And I lightly kissed him on the cheek; He blushed and said, "Thanks again Chad." I smiled and walked through my apartment door. I just fell on the sofa, and died. There were so many sparks flying when I kissed him. .Ever.

_**Seriously.**_

**

* * *

**

**Woo. FINALLY NEW CHAPTER. WOOP WOOP. I don't like this chapter though :[ but Yeah, i wanted the date in Sonny's POV. It would be cuter. Omg guess what today, some boy said to me I had, "beautiful green eyes." I was so flattered. And also someone asked me out. But I dunno. I feel really crappy tonight, ugh. I wanna move schools. Anyways. WOO. :] haha goodnight guise. R&R :] IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTERRR. :]**


	6. Chad drinks too much again

**Hey guys! OMG, thanks for the awesome reviews they mean so much. :] Omg, my mum bought me the best dress ever! Haha :] I also need to ask a question? A boy fancies me, and he asked me out yesterday but im not sure what to say :[ i wanna say yeah but i wanna say no too. D: advice? Anyway, this chapter idea wasn't mine, Last time I asked you for chapter ideas. And Myesha-Portlyn gave me a really good idea, which I liked. But everyones ideas were amazing :] So props to her! :] anyway ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING . LOLjk if i did sonny and chad woulda kissed by now. :]**

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

WOW. As soon as I got home, I died. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't believe Sonny actually kissed me; I was still touching my face from where she kissed it. I know it was only my cheek but it felt amazing - sparks flying everywhere! I don't know if she felt it, but I did.

I stayed lying on my bed for about 10 hours, well for what seemed like 10 hours. Suddenly my phone buzzed, you know the one Mr Condor gave us.

_**Heeyyy, Cheesecrisp.**_

_**Call me now:] **_

_**I wanna talk to you.**_

_**Xxx**_

_**-Bubblehead**_

I wonder what she wanted; I decided to call her anyways. I clicked the green button and put the phone to my ear and waited for her to answer, "Hey!" She said perkily.

"**Heyya Portly- I mean bubblehead" **woops.

"**Why were you just about to call me Portlyn?" She asked.**

"**I didn't." I Said quickly.**

"**did."**

"**didn't."**

"**did."**

"**didn't."**

"**did."**

"**didn't." **

"**didn't."**

"**did."**

"**Gotchaa." I groaned. Wait, doesn't Sonny do that? I shook my head and carried on.**

"**So, whats up?" **

"**You wanna hear about my date?" She said hopefully. **

"**Sure." I smiled to myself. I sat down on the bed and grabbed my water and started to drink it.**

"**Well, he picked me up. And he blindfolded me and took me to the beach." I spat out my water and it went everywhere. Seriously, woah. This is starting to sound a lot like Sonny.**

"**T-the beach?" I stuttered.**

"**Yeah! And he threw me in the sea then i pulled him in." She sighed as if she was in love.**

"**Sounds awesome!" I was now tapping my hands cause I was nervous. I started drinking lots of water again.**

"**It was! Oh and I didn't tell you the best part! He took me home and things we're awesome so I kissed him on the cheek!" This time I didn't spit out my drink, I threw up! All over my brand new carpet! "Uhh Cheesecrisp?" She asked, i quickly wiped my mouth and spoke again like everything was perfectly normal.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What do you think?"**

"**I um.." I said in between heaves. **

"**Thought it was very sweet, he seems like a great guy!" I seriously needed to clean up – the puke stank! "Yeah, he's awesome. I think I'm in love with him. Should I tell him?" My eyes widened, but they relaxed pretty quickly. I smiled to myself. Sonny Monroe, is in love with me.. Chad Dylan Cooper – wow! "Yeah, you should tell him. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you." I smiled.**

"**How do you know?" She spoke softly.**

"**Well, any guy who does that for a girl. Has got to be in love with her!" **

"**Well, thank you. I'm going to tell him tomorrow at work!" She demanded.**

"**Good. Well I have to go.. My um, little brother just puked." HA! Little brother my ass.**

"**Aw, well we'll speak later then." She sounded sad to go, I immediately felt bad.**

"**Yeah, see ya!" **I hung up.

I called up my maid to ask her to clean up my puke. I couldn't face it, it smelled bad. I walked downstairs and looked around at nothing really. Woah. Sonny just admitted she was in love with me. HELLLLLLYEAAAAH! I danced around the kitchen like a right wiener but I didn't care. I was so friggin' happy.

Mylifeisnowcomplete.

* * *

**Hahahaha, awww. Sonny admitted to Chad she was in love with him, but she didn't know it was him. Awww. And i'm so sorry, this chapter is super short, i didn't know how to make it longer ! Don't kill me. :[ Awwww. Haha, Okay give me some ideas for what can happen next, i don't want the story to be over yet. :] i want some good stuff to happen haha this is only chapter 6 hahaha. Anyway, IDEAS! And REVIEW! XD Cyaahhh xx**


	7. Date number deux

**Heyyaa, here's the next chapter. MirandaKP gave me a really good idea for it, so props to her. Ahh, its Friday tomorrow! Thank god, i'll have nothing to do though – again. Ugh, I keep getting left out. My 'friends' are going to see Paramore, and they know i like them too. :| thanks guise. Btw this is Chad's POV because of the chapter haha Anyway enjoy the story. :] xx**

**-x**

**CPOV**

I woke up that morning feeling confident that Sonny was gonna tell me she loved me! Well, she already did. Except, she didn't know she did. That was awesome. I walked down the hall deep in my thoughts when I bumped into none other the beauty herself, miss Alison Sonny Monroe.

"What where you're goi-" Then she looked up to see me.

"Oh, hi Chad." She smiled softly, her big brown eyes gazed at me like a little puppy dog. Things were awkward for a moment until I spoke up. "Hey Sonny, how you doing?" HOW YOU DOING? THAT'S LAME. You're lame, Chad. Reeeaaaal lame. "I'm good, thanks Chad; I had a great time last night! Thanks again." She looked down at her feet, awww. She's blushing, how cute. _Stupid cute._

"Yeah, we should. We should do it again, sometime." I smiled at her, attempting and succeeding for her to drown in my eyes. "Yeah, how about tonight?" If she was gonna tell me I wanted it to be romantic. Her eyes widened in excitement, "Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah definitely! I had so much fun last night and I really love to spend time with you, you're beautiful." Okay, that was cheesy and a bit OTT but it was true and it won her over she was now staring at me in awe, "Wow, thanks Chad. Yeah, sure I'll go on a date to you tonight." She grinned at me. "Great, what would you like to do tonight?" I asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." She tapped her chin.

"What about if we go out for dinner?" I smiled.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Her eyes lit up.

"Great! Be ready at 7." I winked and walked down the hall and said to myself 'I'm back baby.' And skipped like a girl down the hall to my dressing room

-x

I flicked my hair one more time. Perfect. I grabbed my car keys and walked towards Sonny's dressing room. Since we decided it would be easier that way. I knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in." I slowly opened the door and saw Sonny standing in front of the mirror in a simple blue linen dress, it was cute and simple. Totally Sonny. "Wow, Sonny. You look amazing – again!" She giggled.

"Thanks! You look great too." I smiled at her.

"Wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure." We walked out to my car and I opened the door for her.

"M'lady." She blushed again, wow. Sonny is prone to blushing. She got in the car and plugged in her seatbelt. I started to drive and Sonny said, "Sooo. Where are you taking me?" I smirked.

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes I do." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure you're sure?" I smirked

"Yessss." She whined.

"Are you sure you're sure, you're sure?" I chuckled.

"Ugh, yes I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure. Now will you tell me?" I laughed again, but she moaned again. "Well we're here now." She turned to look in front of her and saw the restaurant in front of us called 'Chez Louisa'. "Oh my gosh. CHAD!" I raised an eyebrow playfully.  
"Yes?"

"This is supposed to be the best place in L.A." She gazed at the colourful lights on the restaurant.

"It is. And I made it so only us could be there tonight." I leaned in so we were only a few centimetres apart. She went pink. "Wow. You're so sweet." I moved back again sharply.

"I know. Now let's go." She quickly got out of the car and I grabbed her hand as we walked inside the restaurant. It was really cute inside, with cute chairs and cute tables. _Stupid Cute._ Well, no-one and nothing can do stupid cute better than Sonny. "Oh my gosh. This is awesome!"

"Well I try." Trying to be all modest.

"Well you succeed." She smiled. A brown haired green eyed young man, possibly in his twenties cam up to me and Sonny with a pen and clipboard. "Cooper, Monroe?" I nodded.

"Yes?"

"Your table is right over there." I looked over to him; his eyes seem to be on Sonny most of the time. We walked over to our table and he shouted, "Hey Babe, Chad comes here with loads of girls every week. So when he doesn't call you, I'm here babe." I look over to Sonny she looked hurt. I was pissed. "Hey man. You know full well that isn't true. You just fancy the pants of Sonny." What a dick.

"Duh. She's hot man." He winked and her. Now I'm super annoyed.

"Shut up! If you carry on I can make sure you get fired and not able to get another job in this town." He smirked, "Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper that's how." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man." He shrugged and walked off towards the kitchen. I shook my head and went to sit down with Sonny. "Sorry about that, he's a dick." She giggled.

"Clearly." She smiled. She picked up a menu and stared at it for a second.

"So what looks good here?" She said looking at the menu. I decided to be cool and said,

"You." She cringed. Oh dear, looks like that backfired.

"What's the matter?" I said worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. Just brings back bad memories of when James Conroy said that to me." Oh, woops. I'm so stupid. "Oh, sorry Sonny." She smiled.

"It's okay." She shrugged.

"Well do you wanna order?" I asked to get away from the awkwardness.

"Sure! What are you getting?" I tapped my finger on my chin.

"Um, Lobster." I smiled.

"Haha, you would get that. Um, can I have prawns?" I nodded.

"Anything for you." She giggled nervously. The waiter came over and asked us if we wanted to order. We ordered and didn't have to wait long for our meal to arrive. Sonny loved her prawns and the same with me and my lobster. We talked for ages and laughed and joked around. But then I noticed that Sonny hadn't told me she loved me. Maybe it really was a coincidence and I wasn't actually talking to Sonny. That upset me.

We had finished our meal and I paid for the bill. I had another really good night, I really loved spending time with Sonny she was beautiful and funny and everything that's good in this world. But I wasn't sure whether she liked me back because she hasn't told me she loves me yet. We walked outside and walked to the car. When I was about to open the car when she said, "Chad, can I tell you something?" I walked around the car to her.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I um... I.." She looked nervous. I took her hand.

"You can tell me Sonny, whatever it is."

"Thanks. I um... I'm in love with you." WOAH. So maybe it wasn't a coincidence, maybe she really does love me. WOOOO OH YEAH. YAY FOR LIFE. SONNY LOVES ME. HELL YEAH!

"Wow. I'm.. I'm in love with you too." I never thought this would happen.

"Seriously?" Her eyes lit up. It was beautiful.

"Yeah. I told you I'd say yes." I smiled. She gave me a confused look.

"Huh?" I didn't say anything I just waited until she understood what I meant. Then her eyebrows raised up slowly, "Wait... You're Cheesecrisp?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Hi, Bubblehead." I winked.

-x

HAHA wooo. I kinda like this chapter. :] Anyways, don't worry the story isn't over yet! I still have more up my sleeve and there needs to be a kiss. And I'm trying to figure something out to do with the phones they were given. So I hope you like this :] i'm enjoying this. So yeah, haha. Still maybe a few more chapters. Give me some ideas if you want again, i don't mind. I love the ideas some of you give me. They're awesome. So R&R until next time. SEE YA! xxx


	8. We can't be seen together

**Ha-hey :] Omygosh, i am sorry the way they said they loved each other was so lame lmao. I didn't like it, but whatever you all seemed pretty happy. Haha, now I am wondering, how many chapters should be left. But I have an idea for this chapter, so it'll be longer. So here we go, enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

Last night was really good again! Chad has a thing for taking girls out on amazing dates. I was flopped out on my sofa really tired. I was up all night thinking about Chad, I couldn't believe he told me he was in love with me! Well, I told him I was in love with him first, but then he returned it. Which had to be the best thing ever, and I couldn't believe Cheesecrisp was him! But, I'm glad it was him, 'cause he's cute. Haha. Scratch that, he's **adorable**. I sat up and looked around the room. I saw in front of me the new issue of Tween Weekly and my eyes widened but I grinned at the front cover it was a picture of me and Chad on our date at the beach the other night and it said, _**"Channy dating?" **_Hmm, maybe. I giggled. I flipped a couple pages and saw the article about me and Chad on our dates.

_**Sonny & Chad: Enemies or couple? **_

_**So Random's Sonny Monroe and Mackenzie Falls Chad Dylan Cooper have been spotted for the last few days going on date. They were first spotted the night before on Long Beach holding hands and we spotted Chad throwing Sonny in the water – it was pretty adorable. They were also seen holding hands and walking along the beach. **_

_**Here's a picture of Sonny being thrown in the water.**_

_**Last night, Chad and Sonny were seen at Chez Louisa, rumour has it Chad made sure that it was only them in the restaurant and they wanted some privacy. Well if I was them, I would want privacy too. Well they are celebrities aren't they? They wouldn't want any crazy fans there on their date. But they looked pretty happy together. What do you think? Are you happy or sad? Even angry because you have a crush on one of them. How about the picture underneath which shows Chad and Sonny outside his car and Chad was looking at Sonny adorably holding her hands. So e-mail us or text message us. Here are some of your comments on Sonny and Chad from last time.**_

_**ChannyFan101 says: Oh My Goshhh! I love Channy, they should get together.**_

_**Iheartmackenzie says: O.M.G. Sonny doesn't deserve Chad, CHAD IS MINE.**_

_**SoRandomGirl says: Chad's cute! But he totally luvs Sonny, and Sonny w/ Chad. I 3 CHANNY!**_

_**There are some negative comments too.**_

_**Mackenziefallssux: Who cares? Mackenzie Falls is rubbish anyway. **_

_**So keep e-mailing guys, we want your views! **_

Aww, I loved that. It was actually true and there were no lies. I stood up and happily skipped down the hallway to rehearsal. I entered the room with Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora giving me the evils. "Uhh, hey guys. What's up?" Zora glared even more.

"You and Chad! That's what's up!" She blurted out. Woah, they actually care about that?

"Umm. What about us?" I said worriedly.

"You know about the So Random and Mackenzie Falls feud." Tawni yelled. I frowned.

"But what if I happen to like Chad." I was starting to get irritated. I can date whoever I want!

"But Sonny-" Nico started.

"No, you're obviously not my friends to look past this stupid feud! I'm leaving!" Tears were almost pricking in my eyes. But I held them back and stood brave. I decided to text 'Cheesecrisp'.

_**Oh my gosh. **_

_**My cast is being totally unfair about**_

_**Me and you. :[**_

_**Xx**_

I ran to my dressing room and fell on the sofa like a 6-year-old kid that didn't get their lolly. That's how I fault; my cast wouldn't give me support. My support was my lolly. A couple of minutes later I received a text back I excitedly opened it and began to read.

_**Hey.**_

_**I need to talk to you about that**_

_**Me & you.**_

_**Meet me at my dressing room now.**_

Oooh. Wondered what Chad wanted to tell me. Maybe he wanted to ask me to be his girlfriend. Oh My Gosh! That would be so superly duperly awesome. I walked towards Chad's dressing room once I reached it I knocked on the door slowly. Suddenly he opened the door and motioned for me to come in. "Hi Chad! What is it you wanna talk to me about?" I grinned my toothy grin. "What is this?" He narrowed his eyes, holding up the issue of Tween Weekly. My face fell, what's going on? "The new issue of Tween Weekly." He groaned.

"I can't believe they saw us." I was confused.

"What? What are you talking about? Why do you care if they saw us?" I frowned

"Becaaaaaaaaause. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I can't have people thinking I'm dating a random. That would ruin my reputation. And my cast would hate me." He said in an, 'well-isn't-it-obvious.' Way. "Well my cast aren't happy either, but I stood up to them. And what do you mean? I'm not good enough to date you?" He shook his head.

"No, no, no. I mean you're not good enough to be seen with me." My eyes started to fill with water. "I thought you said you loved me." He sighed and took my hands.

"Sonny. I do, I just think things should be more private between us." A tear fell down my cheek. "You know what? If you don't want to be seen with me in public. We might not be together at all. "No, but Sonny-" I ran off back to my dressing room and fell on the sofa and cried. A lot, I was **heart-broken. **I cried my heart out and didn't stop once.

**

* * *

**

**Awwwwww, poor Sonny. Chad, you silly! Oh well, he'll realise sooner or later. Ahhh. Did you like it? I actually like this chapter. My favourite actually. And OMG i'm going to London tomorrow! I can't wait, I'm going to see Les Mis! I have to get up at 8.30 or something tomorrow. OHMYGOSH. Woohoo! Haha, so I hope you like the chapter. I did. :] Oh my gosh thankyou for all your amazing reviews. I'm going to thank each and every one of you right now. Okay here goes. **

**IMMADEOFMAGICALUNICORNPOOP**

**Keke9518**

**The Gr8 1**

**HeyIt'Sme2610**

**ChannyStemiSupport**

**Tinkelbell11**

**Xoxtruegryffindorxox**

**Channyallthewaybaby**

**huntress35 **

**THETACO1213**

**xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx **

**reallyJavannah**

**fanfantic**

**Ryoma Ikuto Fenton**

**Kristen**

**MythScavenger**

**Small Town Girl 2014**

**Myesha-Portlyn**

**Violin27**

**MirandaKP**

**Hannahpie45**

**SciFiGeek14**

**EllietheDisneyFreak**

**DisneyRocksChanny**

**DariusWOW**

**ListeningToTheRadio**

**Channylover24**

**Aremej012**

**Triscet**

**gimmecookiesorDIE – btw loving your name haha. :]**

**Loveisabattlefield**

**Musicluhver**

**Sonny With A Firefly**

**Kaybeesknees**

**Kaycedilla2011**

**Gxprincess**

**Zoezora**

**Channylover3**

**BloodyLilly**

**LOLchanny819**

**Blackwater4ever**

**Ashkat101**

**AllisonCooper.**

**Iamnotavampire2**

**ASLaddict**

**MeganWagger**

**.record**

**StandingOnSeashells**

**Starcatrose**

**Chad Dylan cooper fever**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**Xxxcherrycherryboomboomxxx**

**Advancedobsessedicewriter**

**Carmel**

**Cameria enthusiast**

**Eyes of Sapphire**

**Awtwin1**

**There we go, theres everyones names that reviewed. **** thankyou everyone**** R&R**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok, i just came back to say something. BlackSamurai, yes I realised that it was like FFTF after i posted it, i realise it's too late to change it now. So I am sorry, I just write if you know what I mean. I don't plan it, it's like the words just come out of my fingers.

I'm sorry to everyone i irritated with the similarity to falling for the falls. :[ i'm sorry. That has upset me now. Okay. :/:(

By the way, Sterlingknightroxmysox I live in England so I'll be able to get to London easily. And I am only going for a day so I should be able to update tomorrow :]

Okay, again. I'm sorry for my unoriginality :|

Okay, see yah.


	10. Wrong Flight

**Hey guys. Heres the next chapter. And thanks for the people who was nice to me about the similarity. Between my story and falling for the falls part 2. I am sorry guys, i didn't realise it until I posted it. So don't shout at me, I'm only 13 and all I wanna do is write :] and have fun with it.. Okay. Anyways, OMG. LES MIS YESTERDAY WAS AMAZING. Nick has an amazing theatre voice haha i met big rob yesterday too! There is alot to tell, but I got the Best day of my life man. ENJOY.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Oh crap. What have I done? I didn't mean to say that to Sonny. It came out all wrong. I don't know why I said it; I'm in love with her. And she's probably upset now and will never talk to me again and then Doofenschmirtz will take over the world and we will be forced to wear metal suits and have computer chips planted in our brains. AHHHHH! I'm going crazy.

But the only thing that mattered at the moment was Sonny and right now she hated my guts. I went to work the next morning going straight to Sonny's dressing room only to find out that she is not there. I took a small step inside her dressing room; I walked around for a minute then noticed that nothing was on her dressing table, there's always stuff on her dressing table.

I walked out the room quietly and closed the door I turned around and there was Tawni Hart standing there. She was giving glares – Oh no busted. I decided to play it cool. "Hey, Tawni!" I fake smiled. "Cut it out, Chad." I giggled nervously.

"What're you talking about, Tawni?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know, you walked into our dressing room without knocking! & I know what you did to Sonny." I sighed. "Okay, 1. Nobody was in there. And two, where is Sonny I need to fix things." She rolled her eyes. "Well you thought there was. And she isn't here." I gritted my teeth.

"Well obviously, where is she?" I said in a way which said 'c'mon tell me now I don't have much time.' Voice. She rolled her eyes and then handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and began to read

**No-ones POV**

_**Dear, Tawni.**_

_**Sorry, it's so last minute. But I'm going away for 3 weeks to Washington because my cousins from England, London have moved there. So i'm going to be away for 3 weeks visiting them, i'm sorry its such short notice. By the way, if you're wondering if I told Chad it's a no. Because I hate him right now. I'll explain to you when I next talk to you. Which will be when I arrive, I'll call you. Okay, just wanted to tell you that. Anywho, hope everything's good in L.A while i'm gone. Bye Tawni. :]**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sonny xxx**_

Chad's heart broke when he read the bit which said, "I hate him." Meaning himself, Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad decided he had to fix things. "Tawni, I've got to get to Washington." Her eyes widened and shook her head. "No, Chad. That's on the other side of the country!" He rolled his eyes.

"No seriously, Tawni. I have to make it up to Sonny." Chad was determined; he couldn't let his only love slip away. He had to do something before it was too late.

* * *

**CPOV**

I was on the highway making my way to the airport. I didn't speed, cause if I was caught. That'd just waste time, but I drove as fast as I could. It took me about 30 minutes to get to the airport. I quickly parked up and went inside. I went to this desk to get tickets for a flight and I said, "Excuse me, when's the next flight to Washington?" She yawned then glared at me.

"2 hours." She said in monotone.

"WHAT? I have to get there now." She rolled her eyes.

"Tough." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know who I am?" I leaned forward. She rolled her head to give me a sharp glare.

"No." I was a little taken back, but decided to play it cool.

"Whatever then." I walked somewhere to get lunch since I was stuck there for the next two hours. Two hours later I walked to the gate for my flight. I got on the plane and just relaxed that my mind was at rest because I know I was going to see Sonny very soon.

* * *

I slept the whole way there because I was so tired because I couldn't even sleep last night because I was thinking about Sonny the whole time. Once I landed, I quickly grabbed my bag and walked straight out, I mean ran. I went to find a chair and collapsed on it. A small boy walked up to me wearing beach shorts and a Mickey Mouse shirt and smiled then spoke, "What's the matter with you." I smiled.

"Well, I've just come from L.A." He nodded his head.

"Wowww. Well I gotta go now." I lightly grabbed his arm.

"Wait, why are you wearing surfer shorts here in Washington?" He giggled.

"We're not in Washington." I chuckled.

"Of course we are. Where else would we be, Florida?" I laughed and shook my head. I got up and walked over to Starbucks to get a coffee. I walked up to the counter and a woman about 25 said, "How can I help you?" I laughed.

"Can you believe it? A little kid thinks we're in Florida." I sighed from laughter. She scratched her head. "Umm, we are in Florida." She looked a little scared.

"What? No. We're in Washington right?" She laughed nervously.

"No.. We're in Florida." My eyes widened.

"WHAT? You mean I got on the wrong flight?" She nodded slowly, I banged my head on the counter. I ran out of Starbucks and saw a sign which said, 'Florida Airport.' **[A/N: Btw, I've never been to Florida so I dunno what the airports are called and stuff. :/] **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed dramatically and lots of people we're giving me funny looks.

I GOT ON THE WRONG FLIGHT.

I'M IN FLORIDA.

NOT IN WASHINGTON.

_**Shit.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Awww, poor Chad. He got on the wrong flight, maybe thats cause you're so in love with Sonny you weren't concentrating when you bought your ticket. Silly. Haha, anyways I hope you liked it. Sorry it's kinda short. Sorry I took so long to update today I was being distracted by, Twitter, Facebook and Tumblr. Anyway, R&R BAIIII. :] xxx**_


	11. How did you find me in Seattle?

**Not many people are reviewing anymore, or cause i post my new chapters kinda late at night cus i get distracted by tumblr and facebuk. And they're not from Washington D.C there from the state and theyre gonna be in Seattle. LOL. K, enjoy this next chapter :]**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

I collapsed on the bed and let out a huge sigh. "Wow, nice place Becky." I smiled.

"Thanks." She flicked her brown fringe out of her place.

"But we've only been here a day. Not much has happened." She spoke with her thick british accent. That's what I loved about my cousins – their British, I'm jealous and vice versa I guess. I giggled.

"I guess. How you liking Seattle?" I smiled then yawned.

"Good. I wish we moved to L.A though, cause I'd get to see my cousin more." I rolled my eyes.

"You need any help unpacking?" I quickly changed the subject, she sighed.

"No, but I need help to find out what Chad Dylan Cooper did to Allison Sonny Monroe." I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder, "It's a long story buddy." She sat down with her arms crossed.

"I have time." I groaned. I breathed in and began to speak.

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

I banged my head on the desk. DAMNIT. Why am I so stupid? Oh my god, this has just wasted many hours of my life. I ran to the desk where you could buy tickets and raced, "When's the next flight to Seattle?" She turned to look at me with wide-eyes and a HUGE smile. Meh, atleast this one was perky. "OHMIGOSH. YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER. OHMIGOSH." I laughed nervously.

"Yep. That's me. But can you just get me some tickets." Her smiled turned into a frown.

"Ohh. Sorry. Can't do that." She bit her lip. My face was now burning.

"And why not." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sold out." She said straight out and flipped her hair.

"Who am I." I leaned across the desk.

"Y-your Chad D-d-dylan Cooper." I smirked.

"And what does that mean?"

"I dunno." She was scared now, woops. I better back off.

"That means Chad Dylan Cooper should be on that flight.. PRONTO!" I shouted the last word she jumped and said, "Yes sir." I smirked as she started to type things on her computer. I turned around and leaned my back against the desk and popped my collar.

And that's how _Chad Dylan Cooper_ does it.

* * *

**SPOV**

I didn't know what to do, and I kept thinking about Chad. I still loved him of course, but I hated what he did to me. I decided to go out for a walk, It was raining so I grabbed my ugg boots and plain black umbrella and shouted to Becky, "Hey, Becky. I'm going out." I heard a faint.

"K." Coming from upstairs. I shut the door and put my umbrella up. I slowly walked down the street dodging puddles. I wasn't even looking where I was going I wasn't bothered, I plodded slowly down the streets with my head held down in misery. About 10 minutes later I found myself at a lonely park, I walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, and I needed to think about things. And by thinking about things I meant 4 letter word. _Chad_. I didn't know what to do anymore, I guess I should have seen it coming, I mean. This is Chad he has been known to break hearts, tears started to circle round my eyes before slowly dripping out like you know, you know when you turn the shower off and there is still water dripping from it? Kind of like that.

20 minutes passed and by now I was still in the same position that I was and I was all cried out, there was nothing left. My mind was blank I couldn't move at all, was I pathetic that I was so hurt over a boy that I wasn't even dating? I'm gonna say yes. Suddenly, I heard the gate squeaked which made me jump. I heard footsteps slowly walking towards me, I didn't look up I just sat there with my head down and my umbrella over my head. But that failed when they sat down next to me and began to speak.

"Good, place to think isn't it?" My eyes widened, I recognised that voiced. My head quickly popped up, "Chad!" Now I was scared, how did he find me? His eyes widened with happiness but mine just drooped. He stood up quickly, "Sonny! I'm so glad I've found you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah? Well I'm not." I got up trying to get away from drama, he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I sighed angrily.

"I-I just wanted to say I was sorry. For everything, I didn't mean what I said. I was just tired and moody." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, you're an actor. I know you too well." I didn't need this.

"Well then you obviously don't know me well enough to know, that all I meant was I don't want our relationship to be on the front page of Tween Weekly every day." Now I was getting angry, I couldn't believe after what he's done to me. "Oh my god, Chad! Don't even try it; I know you don't mean it!" His face fell, "Sonny, I'm in love with you. And you should know that." I eyed him suspiciously.

"But why would you say that? I mean, after what you said to me back in California."

"I told you, I didn't mean it! And truth be told, I was nervous so it came out horribly." I cocked my head. "What? Why were you nervous?" Now I was confused.

"It's your, beautiful big brown eyes." I blushed. Then I remembered he was an actor. I shook my head, "No, Chad. Just leave it; I know this isn't a sincere apology. You're an actor, it's what you do."

I turned around and walked away, "Then why did you think I came all this way for you." I ignored him and continued to walk; I didn't hear him walk after me. I'm glad, I wish I could believe him and go back to him and love him. But I don't want my heart broken – I bet he's done it to lots of girls. I couldn't hate him, how can you hate someone when you love them with everything you have? I just ran all the way back to the house, hopefully Chad won't find out where that it, I just don't wanna deal with this while I'm on vacation.

_I'll sort things out back in L.A... Hopefully._

**

* * *

**

**Aww, this is a bit sad. Haha, it's supposed to be a romantic comedy. But it wouldn't hurt a little drama :P Anyways im sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. Haha, anyway thanks for all of your reviews i really do appreaciate it:] Anyways, R&R see yaaa! xx**


	12. All alone here

**Heloo again, guys. Question? Why do people not review as much anymore D: There's not much to say here. So enjoy :]**

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

What the hell. I'm so confused, why didn't Sonny believe me? I guess she forgot the fact that when I'm lying my eyes start twitching, and by twitching I mean really really twitching quickly so I cannot get away with lying. I sat in the park for a few minutes before getting up and walk away. I didn't go to Sonny's straight away; I found a Starbucks close by and drank my coffee in there. I usually drink my coffee pretty quickly, but today I drank it real slow and took my time. I decided to go back to Sonny's tomorrow and give her a bit of time. Maybe she was on her period or something. I mentally punched myself. What the fuck, Chad? That's real sensitive of you. Maybe that's why Sonny won't forgive me. GOSH! I am such a dick. About 45 minutes later I finished my drink, yep. That's how slowly I drunk my drink and I left Starbucks.

I didn't know what to do, and I was obviously going to be here in Seattle for longer than I thought. I decided to stay at least at a decent hotel, I was Chad Dylan Cooper. I deserved the best. Well that's what my Mom always told me growing up, I believed it too. I guess I'm just too spoiled, that's why I've got such a huge ego. But I still cared about people, like Sonny of course. I've never cared so much for someone or been in love with someone.

When I was 13 I thought I was in love with this girl, I met on a movie set that I was in. She was called Courtney - she was gorgeous, smart, funny, and did I mention gorgeous wait no beautiful. Well, that's what she was to me when I was 13. Anyway, I met on the set of a movie and she was my love interest. She was my best friend and we got together, we were together for about 2-3 months when I went to her house one day and I saw another boy in her house. She was kissing him; I thought I was heart-broken. I confronted her the next day and she denied it, I showed her the picture of it because I knew she would deny it. After that, we broke up. We haven't spoken since, I still see her but I can't even look at her anymore. I know I was 13, but I really liked her and I was pretty hurt that she cheated on me. But as I said I was 13, I didn't even know what love was, I guess I'm just stupid. But after that, I started caring a whole lot more. And when I first met Sonny, I knew that it was love at first sight, for me anyway. I don't know if Sonny liked me straight away, but I finally got the chance to love her and for her to love me back, and to hold her and kiss her but I blew it and now she hates me.

I decided to forget about everything and I went to a hotel close by called the Fairmont, Olympic hotel. **[A/N: By the way, I only found out on a website about this hotel and that it's in Seattle, I've never been there so I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge.] **I walked inside the hotel and went over to the front desk. "Hi, can I have a room? I don't care, but I just need a room I have no-where to stay tonight, I dunno how long I'm gonna be here for but I'm tired I just need somewhere to sleep." The woman at the front desk turned around and when she saw me she let out a deafening scream. I'm guessing she was a fan. "OH MY GOSH. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, IT'S MACKENZIE FROM MACKENZIE FALLS." Wow. You'd think a fan would know my real name, the girl looked like about 20 something she had Blonde hair and brown eyes. She batted her long dark eyelashes and said, "Soooo, you single." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Umm, kinda." Her smile faded to a frown.

"Well, date me." She leaned over the desk trying to act all flirty and sexy. It didn't work; the only sexy person on this planet was Sonny. Yeah, I said Sonny was sexy what you gonna do about it? I shook my head, "Okay, 1) I just met you & two.. GET ME A ROOM NOW!" She jumped backwards from the loudness of my voice. Wow, she was scared like that other girl. She started to tap some keys on her computer, huh. Déjà Vu, just like at the airport. I guess I have that affect on girls, except for Sonny. OK, how did my mind keep going back to Sonny, ugh I guess she's the only girl that's ever had an effect on me. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking. Aren't you a little young to be a receptionist?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"My dad owns this hotel." I made an 'oh-right.' Face and stepped back a little bit. Maybe, scaring her wasn't a good idea. Her dad might kick me out. She stopped typing and looked at me, "Ok, you're in room 715." She smiled, handing me the keys. Thank god she calmed down, I think I scared her the right amount and not too much like the last person at the airport. I grabbed the keys and said a quick thanks before running full speed towards the elevator. It didn't take very long for the elevator to open and for me to get up to my room. I collapsed on the floor, but I didn't care I was so worn out today after taking 3 hours to find Sonny. Yes, 3 hours. Everybody was refusing to tell me where she was, or they didn't know. Either way, it still took me 3 hours. Even though, I found her after giving up and seeing her at the park. Success. Well, not really she didn't believe me apology. _Sigh_.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling better. Even though I was feeling crappy, so I must have been feeling shit yesterday. I got up out of bed and looked at the clock, 10.11. I decided to have a quick shower and go out somewhere, I didn't know where but I was gonna go somewhere. I decided not to have breakfast today, I wasn't hungry. I just got out ASAP and drove wherever when I found a mall I thought I should have a wander in there, since I had to do something before I went on a mission to find Sonny again. I looked at my phone, it was 11.52. Wow, time flies by. I was getting hungry, so I had an early lunch from McDonalds I didn't eat much but it was enough to keep me going. I went in a few shops and bought some new clothes, cause I'm a girl like that. I saw a big sweet shop – It was awesome, for little kids! And a build-a-bear workshop, I used to love going to them when I was younger. I also saw a tattooing shop; you don't usually see these places in shopping malls. But I decided to be nosy and have a look inside.

I wasn't going to get a tattoo, that wasn't my thing. That was another think I loved about Sonny, she hated tattoos as well. It was pretty small inside but it was good looking place, with loads of choices of tattoos on the wall. I walked inside a bit more, where I saw a girl getting a tattoo on her foot or something. She looked a lot like Sonny, wait a minute. It was Sonny, my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Sonny!"

**

* * *

**

**OOOOOOH. Cliffffyyy. Haha, i hope you like this chapter, i don't usually write this much, i mean like there's usually a lot of convo. Haha anyway, what is sonny doing at a tattoo shop? :O I guess you'll have to wait and see;) haha REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. I did this, because of you

**HEY. How you guise! I have some awesome news, I wrote this story with a friend. Not just any friend, my best friend! JESSA – I LOVE HER, SHE IS AWESOME. She also has twitter so go follow her at CyrusVirusArmy. Yeah, she's awesome :D Okay, enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

Today, I went to go and get a tattoo. I don't know why, I've always hated tattoos. I always thought they we're horrible and people who had them. I guess at the moment I was being a rebellious teenager, we all go through these stages don't we? Or maybe, I was just upset about Chad breaking my heart and coming to Seattle just to break it some more. I heard getting a tattoo hurts; I guess it's better than self-harming. But if I self-harmed the press would find out and you don't know what the paparazzi are capable of, so getting a tattoo is kind of the same as self-harm maybe, it helps release the pain. And it did, it made me feel a lot better afterwards. I was stupid to fall for Chad, It was all him – he's the reason why I got this tattoo. I hate it, but it helped release the pain. I didn't know where to get the tattoo, but I finally decided to get the tattoo on my foot, where it wouldn't be so noticeable.. Hopefully. I got a Sun on my foot and the reason for that is: Chad. He always called me Sonshine because I had a 'Sunny' personality so I thought a sun wouldn't be a bad idea, even if he did break my heart, hopefully people wouldn't notice. And speaking of the three-named jerk throb, when I was getting my tattoo, he interrupted me. Not good. He was the last person I wanted to walk in on me getting my tattoo. He hated tattoos, even more than that. Despised, detested, loathed, he thought they were disgusting and repulsive – he would hate me. Not that he hated me enough to lie to me face.

"Sonny!" My eyes grew. I quickly turned around to see Chad standing there with a confused look on his face. I coughed. "Chad? What are you doing in a tattoo shop?" He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Don't you mean, what are YOU doing in a tattoo shop?" I gave him daggers.

"Getting a tattoo, what do you think I'm doing?" I looked in his eyes, they were glistening a clear blue. "But you hate tattoos?" He said, it kind of sounded like a question though.

"Maybe I lied." I felt bad giving him this attitude, he looked genuinely hurt. But I still didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. "What's going on with you Sonny?" I stared at him, with no expression on my face. "Nothing." I said in monotone. I looked away to show that I wasn't bothered and it was basically a sign that I wanted him to leave. But obviously he didn't receive that message very well.

"Look Sonny, I don't know why you're getting the tattoo. I-'' I cut him off.

"Correction, I already got the tattoo." I said proudly holding up my foot in the air to show him. Ok, he was creeping me out with his eyes. "Can you stop that? It's creeping me out." I gave the man the money and walked out of the shop. I could hear Chad's footsteps coming after me. "Sonny! Sonny, talk to me." I turned around sharply with annoyance. "WHAT?" I glared.

"I-I just wanna know..." H e started. "Why did you get a tattoo?" Wow. He looked scared, woah. Maybe I have changed. "Cause of you." A flash of confusion, sadness and anger.

"What?"

"Because you broke my heart, pain is the thing I resort to when I'm depressed." He stepped back like he had just been punched in the heart. "Y-your d-d-dep-pressed?" I nodded slowly.

"I guess this is why i've been acting this way." I turned away when he grabbed my arm gently but forcefully. "Sonny, why won't you believe me?" I cocked my head.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you!" He shouted, and I could tell because people were looking at us. Staring.

"Then why did you say we couldn't be seen together then?"

"BECAUSE OF YOUR BROWN EYES, THEY MAKE ME GOOFY AND I TOLD YOU THAT I JUST DIDN'T WANT THE PAPPARAZZI ON OUR DATES ALL THE TIME!" I was scared and stumbled backwards.

"Chad, I-I." I was at loss for words.

"Sonny, I want you to know that I love you and I'll always protect you. Please forgive me." His eyes were sparkling but they were also filled with sadness. I was about to tear up, but I kept them back I was gonna be strong. "Wh-at? Chad I-I don't know what to say." He took my hands. Okay, now this was romantic. "Say yes." Now I was confused.

"That you'll forgive me. Please." I literally melted into his deep blue eyes. I could feel my knees going week, this is what he did to me. I caved. "Oh-okay." His eyes brightened up.

"And I promise I'll never hurt you again." Ok. I need to stop being such a mushball.

"Promise?" That was so lame. This isn't a movie.

"Promise." He smiled. Wow, if I wasn't so in love right now, I would have puked all over his shoes in the cheesiness. "Soooo-" I was caught off guard. Not cool. But I honestly didn't mind because he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me passionately, but gently. The kiss was long and sweet we kissed for what seemed like years but only lasted between 10 – 15 seconds. We broke apart for breathing, our closeness and his breath made my skin tremble. "Wow." I was speechless.

"Yeah..." I pulled away from him and said, "Well, um... I gotta go." I kinda walked, no ran off down the street a full speed sometimes randomly jumping along the way. Yes I am a 17 year old girl and I just got my first kiss with the boy I am in love with, SUE ME!

**-x**

**3 weeks later**

3 weeks later and my vacation had finished and I couldn't wait to go back to L.A to see Chad, the day after we kissed he went back to Cali 'cause he had to do some filming. I don't know what we were now he hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend, yet. But I was hoping he would. We decided to keep in touch by texting and we decided to use our phones that Mr Condor gave us, we had forgotten about them but it was fun talking to 'Cheesecrisp' again. We had lots of laughs, most of our convocations were about stuff that's really random and surprisingly from someone who works on a drama, and Chad can be pretty funny. Or maybe that was just because I loved him, well either way I didn't care because I was happily in love and nothing could change that, unless Chad decided to break my heart again. But he promised, and decent people like Chad always keep promises don't they?

But I just shook it off, Chad wasn't gonna break my heart again. Or atleast hope not, I could tell in his eyes that he was being sincere. And he came all the way out from Los Angeles to Seattle to seek my forgiveness didn't he? My phone buzzed and by phone the Condor phone. Haha.

_**Hey Sonny (bubblehead),**_

_**When you get home, I need to see you.**_

_**Meet me in the cafeteria. **_

_**Xx**_

Hm. I wonder what he wanted, I'm sure it was something nice. Although the text kind of scared me, as it was kind of similar to the last one he sent me when he broke my heart. But I just reminded myself it wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't.

**

* * *

**

**OOOOO. What does Chad want? ;o oooooooh, suspense. Lmao, haha. I guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Haha, thanks for the reviews and sorry i didn't update yesterday. AND omg, today I went to see Eclipse. Omg isn't it Jacob = sexy. Haha, anyways. REVIEW. :D**

**xx**


	14. willyoubemygirlfriend?

**Okay first off i would like to say, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR over 6 MONTHS. LITERALLY. You probably all hate my guts because a few days I had a look at the hits i got for this story and I got ****OVER ****17,000**** HITS! I was gobsmacked; I honestly couldn't believe it when I first saw it. So i just wanna say thank you soooo much for it.**

**Okay, now the reason why I never updated. Okay, honestly I just lost my feel for the story and I just lost my touch for a while. But late November 2010 I picked up my fanfiction pen (hehe) again and I began a iCarly fic called iBroke his heart (read it if you haven't) and I decided I would pick this story up again, so I hope you forgive and would read this :[ i understand if you hate me for not updating, i would too. Hahahaha.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's so short it could hardly be considered a chapter but i really need to get this on here. There are about 1-3 chapters left in this story as i've planned out :]**

**Hope you like it**

**(BTW PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME FOR PROCRASTINATING I'M ONLY 13.) **

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

I was pacing up and down the room. "It's 3 minutes past 2. Where is she, she's late." I murmured to myself. _Calm down Chad, it'll be okay. _Why was I nervous you ask me? Well, 3 minutes ago I was supposed to of told the girl of my dreams that I wanted to be her boyfriends. But she's 3 minutes late, AGH. I was being too dramatic, I was just nervous. What if she stands me up? Or what if she denies me? Oh shut up Chad, she loves you. She told you. I was about to bang my head against the wall when my door knocked. The sound of the knock made me jump, but I was happy and she had finally come! I opened the door to reveal a smiley Sonny standing in front of me, wow. She was even more beautiful than ever. "Wow, you look great." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She looked down at her shoes. Haha, she's blushing.

"Yeah.. Anyway come in." I smiled.

"So Chad, what did you wanna see me about?" She said while walking over to the chair and sat down. "Yeah ummm.." Okay, Chad now is the time to ask her and it's not helping with her looking at you with those big brown eyes. "Sonnywillyoubemygirlfriend?" It came out really quickly, I don't even know if it sounded right to her. It didn't sound right to me. She giggled, wait was that a good or a bad giggle. "Chad, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" .WOAH. Am I dreaming? Is this really happening? Pinch me. Okay, I was acting like such a girl now. "Really?" She nodded.

"I have to go, umm. I've gotta get ready for the show." I nodded. I stuck my hand out.

"You need escorting to your dressing room?" I smirked playfully. She blushed – surprise. She didn't answer but took my hand, okay, taking that as a yes. "Sure thing." She smiled and I led her down the hallway with her hand held in mine.

_Perfect._

* * *

**Okay, i know this is HARDLY a chapter, and you probably all hate me anyway for not updating and this being a crap chapter but i really need to get this out there and I need to finish writing the epilogue to my iCarly fanfiction. So i really aplogise. A LOT. AGAIN PLEASE DONT YELL AT ME.**


	15. I'm in love i'm in love

"Chad.. Stop...It... I...need to...go." I mumbled in between kisses. He ignored me, and just wrapped his arms around me even tighter and deepened the kiss. It was hard to pull myself away, and I figured he was too strong to let me go, so I just relaxed and melted myself into the kiss. I finally managed to pull away from him. "I have to go." I smiled, standing up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, grinning at me. "Bye Sonny, love you." I blushed slightly.

"Love you too." I smiled, before walking out of his dressing room. I happily skipped down the hall when I bumped into Tawni. "Ow! Sonny, be careful where you're skipping!" She cried, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, I was just..."

"So in-love you didn't realise where you were going?" She scowled at me, annoyed. I sighed and shrugged.

"I guess you can say that..." I chuckled slightly, twirling my hair around my finger. She just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever." She strutted off down the hall, and I chuckled lightly to myself.

_She never changes._

I walked out of the studio and to my car. I got in my car and started driving home. I turned on the radio and 'Accidentally in Love' came on, which seemed right for the moment. I sang along loudly and happily as I drove along. I finally reached my apartment and ran up inside and when I got inside I just flopped on my bed and sighed in content. I looked to my left and saw that the phone we got from Mr Condor. I smiled and picked it up from the desk.

I flipped it up and saw I had one new message.

_Sup Princess Bubbled head ;) _

_I had a great time with you today._

_I'm missing you already :P_

_Love you_

_-Doctor Cheesecrisp cheek. Xx_

I chuckled to myself and I began to text back.

_Yo Cheesecrisp :D_

_I had a great time too :P_

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow :D_

_I miss and love you too :D_

_-Princess Bubblehead xx_

A few minutes later he texted me again.

_Hey, i heard Mr Condor and Marshall are revealing_

_Who our partners for this phone things is :D_

_But we already know;)_

_Xx_

I smiled to myself and texted back.

_They are? Awesome, but i'll kind of miss having these phones_

_They're pretty cool, and i love texting you like this ;)_

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_I'm going to bed now. _

_Love you cheesecrisp xx_

I put my phone back on the desk and changed into my PJ's and got into bed.

I relaxed in my bed and fell into a deep deep sleep.


	16. Who be our buddy?

Beep-beep-beep

"Uggghh." I rolled over and looked at the time on my phone. It was 8 am and I noticed I had a text from Chad I mean... Dr Cheesecrisp cheek.

_I'm coming to pick you up_

_From your apartment today:]_

_Love you x_

I awed out loud at the text and I didn't even realise I was smiling from ear to ear. I rolled out of bed and quickly had a shower, dried my hair and curled and it fell around my shoulders. I decided to wear a light pink dress with some ballet flats. I grabbed my phones and shoved them into a bag and grabbed my house keys and walked out, extra happy today because my life seemed to be really awesome at the moment. I had the perfect job; perfect friends and perfect boyfriend and everything seem to fall perfectly after what happened between us. Everything was great.

I walked out of my apartment building to see Chad, looking gorgeous in his car. He saw me and flashed that million dollar smile of his. I walked over to his car and got in and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." I blushed.

"Hey." I said, buckling up my seat belt.

"We're finding who our texting buddies are today." He said flashing his grin at me once again.

"Yeah, I wonder who mine is." I said sarcastically and chuckled, leaning back on the seat. He chuckled slightly and started the car and then drove to the studio, I hummed quietly to the radio, I noticed Chad was staring at me as we drove. "What?" I asked.

"You're just so beautiful, and I love you." He grinned and I giggled and tried to hide my blush.

"Aw, you're so sweet. I'd kiss you but you're driving a car." I giggled.

"Well it looks like you won't have to wait long because we're here now." He mentioned pointing towards the building. I smiled as he opened the door for me, like the amazing boyfriend he is. "Oh and that kiss." I grinned leaning forward and kissing him on his soft lips. The kiss started off short and sweet, but then he pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. I slowly pulled away, smiling like an idiot and taking his hand in mine.

"C'mon we better go." We walked inside the studio and I kissed him on the cheek as we parted ways to go to our sets. I walked to the So Random set and everyone was getting ready for rehearsal. I walked onto the set and I sighed in happiness, knowing today was going to be a great day.

* * *

It was now 1.30 and there was a meeting with Marshall and Mr Condor, I figured they wanted to tell us about who are 'texting buddies' were. "So Tawni, who do you think the person you've been texting is?" I asked as we walked down to the cafeteria where Marshall and Mr Condor were going to speak to us. She didn't look up to me as she filed her nails, "Hm. I'm not sure but they better be cool." I rolled my eyes at laugh at her.

We reached the cafeteria to find every one of the cast members from So Random, McKenzie Falls and all the other shows. Pretty soon, everyone had arrived and Mr Condor began to speak. "Okay everybody, so as you know today is the day where we will find out your buddies." I looked over to Chad as he smiled at me.

"Okay so the first pair is... Zora and Trevor." He smiled as everyone clapped.

"Wow, so Trevor the tough one is afraid of cats and water? I'd never thought I'd see the day people." Zora shouted loud enough for everybody to hear. I giggled slightly; she is so cool and funny. Trevors eyes widened and he ran over to her shaking his head in terror and panic.

"I told you that to you in confidence." He yelled as everyone around just laughed at him.

"Eh." She shrugged and sat down, drinkng a smoothie and Trevor ran out screaming in embarrassment.

"Ooooooookay, and the next couple is... Grady and... Nico!" He cheered and everyone clapped as Grady and Nico high fived and belly bounced each other. "I knew it was you man." Grady laughed and Nico high fived him once again.

"Rigggggght ummmm... the next is Tawni and... Portlyn." They both groaned and rolled their eyes at the mention of their 'buddy'.

"Hey! Anybody would jump at the chance to be my buddy, so count yourself lucky." Tawni giggled proudly and flipped her hair proudly.

"Yeah... I'll count myself lucky... That's over!" Portlyn retorted, glaring at her. Tawni gasped and began to lunge at her taking her earrings off and passing them to Marshall. "OH! Girl, hold my earrings." Marshall awkwardly stood there holding the earrings.

"Uh... I'm not a girl!" He shouted.

"Yes you are." Mr Condor replied quickly before trying to pull Tawni and Portlyn off each other.

"Yes sir." Marshall frowned. Finally after about 5 minutes trying to get the two girls off each other and out of the room, Mr Condor continued with the rest of the 'buddies' which lasted about 10 minutes.

"Okay... And the last couple is... Sonny and Chad." I tried to hide a grin, knowing that I already knew and so did Chad and we pretended to be surprised.

"Oh gosh! Really? Wow, I thought I was talking to someone decent. I guess not." I giggled, pushing him playfully.

"Really, well I was expecting a much more beautiful, smarter person." He retorted grinning and then he hugged me around the waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"What is going on with them?" Mr Condor asked in curiosity.

"They're dating." Everyone said pretty much at the same time and Mr Condor nodded his head in realisation. "Ahhh, well everyone saw it coming." He grinned with everyone around nodded. I blushed and I felt Chad loop his hands with mine.

"C'mon gorgeous, I'll walk you to your dressing room." He grinned and I nodded. We got to my dressing room and we sat down on the couch and he had his arm around me and just repeatedly kissed my forehead and my cheek.

"I love you Sonny, I love you more than anything and I'm glad you're my girlfriend." I tried to hide my grin and blush but it was impossible, he seemed to have that affect on me.

"You know what, I think I love you too Chad and I'm glad you're my boyfriend." I smiled and he smiled back and we sat there embracing each other for a long time.

It was perfect. He was perfect. I loved him and he loved me.

Everything was fabulous and I wouldn't change a single thing.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Okay, first I'd like to say SORRRRYYYYY for not updating quick enough, I had major writers block, I apologise.**

**This is the last chapter, this story was a great run and I'm sorry the ending was so crappy. I apologise for that too. However, I wasn't feeling this story anymore and i just wanted to get it done and move onto other stuff I have planned. Also did you notice I sorta quoted camp rock 2 there... "I wouldn't change a thing" hehehe hope you like or even love :D**

**If you liked this, you can read my other stories. I hope you like them. You don't have to read them but It would be awesome if you did hehee :D**

**ALSO, thank you to everyone who reviewed, put this on story alert, favourite this story, favourited me as an author and put me on author alert too.**

**I love you all so much, you are fabulous.**

**THANKYOU :D**


End file.
